ME MYSELF AND I
by colochita
Summary: What is it with the rain? Is this another big problem for Sakura?


****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Card Captor characters but what you read is all made out by me. Please read and review and I hope you like it. * Means thought or thinking.= ^.^ = (Meow).

****

Me Myself and I

Chapter 7

It was a stormy night thunder crashing and lightning brightening the town and rain that poured and hit the roofs hard. The streets were covered in water. Not one single person was stirring outside. Syaoran was in his bed holding a picture of Sakura in his hand. He kept on starring into her shimmering green eyes. He really liked her and never wanted to leave her. He then picked up his notebook and something was under it. Meilin Li sent him a letter. It read:

__

Hey Syaoran,

Listen How are you guys doing? Heard you were changing the cards again. I knew you would be a master you have Clow Reeds blood in you. Anyways I'm not jealous that you and Sakura are going out it's alright I have a new guy to keep an eye out for. He is so cute and I hope he doesn't destroy my little heart like you did. I'm kidding I think you and Sakura make a great couple. Tomoyo tells me you guy's kissed already. How was that like huh? Well got to go write more letters to write and send. Hope you have a great time transforming the cards. 

Love,

Meilin Li

Syaoran took a deep breath and sighed. He was happy that she found someone. He smiled while he put it away and started staring at the picture of Sakura again. But he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He looked out the window but no one was there. He saw no one and felt silly. Then he returned to his bed.

"Who would be outside in a day like this", he said to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo was gathering candles for her room and getting a couple of snacks to eat while she stayed in her room all day. She walked up the stairs into her room and quickly into her bed. Her television was on because she was about to see all the movies she made with Sakura and the Clow cards. It was great to have friends that had magic and everything. She put a tape in the VCR. The thing she saw was Sakura and Syaoran under the cherry blossom talking. Then they kissed. Tomoyo felt warm and happy.

"Their first", Tomoyo said "Kiss how wonderful that moment felt for them both."

She smiled and dialed the phone.

"Hello", said the voice.

"Hi Nee", said Tomoyo.

"Oh h-hi To-moyo", Nee stuttered.

"Are you all right?", asked Tomoyo.

"Y-yeah", Nee stuttered.

"Hey um well tomorrow if it's not raining like crazy you want to go to the park?", asked Tomoyo.

"Sure ok why not, all right um I'll see you their well bye um wait um what time?", said Nee quickly.

*She's your girlfriend and you can't even talk to her on the phone*

"Well how about 3?"

"Ok see ya their bye", said Nee.

"Ok Bye", said Tomoyo happily.

She hang up and lay their warm and happy and she had forgotten about the rain banging on her window and the thunder the crashed and the thunder that lid her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura on the other hand didn't forget about the rain because she kept on looking out the window. She felt weird she knew that she had to keep and eye out for Starlet and her little helpers. But she felt like she was being watched. She got on her bed and tried to find something to occupy her from her window. She found a envelope on her bed. Toyoa must of left it their. It was a letter from Meilin Li. She wrote: 

__

Yo Sakura,

How are you? Hope your treating Syaoran well. Hear you're transforming new cards. Well not you actually but Syaoran. don't think I'm angry that you're dating him because I like another guy. He is so cute. Just like Syaoran except well cutter. I'm so happy that Tomoyo finally found a guy. I wrote her a letter hope she gets it soon. Mail me ok I want to hear you adventures.

Your Friend,

Meilin Li

Sakura finished the letter with a smile on her face. She placed it down next to her and fell asleep. And dreamed of her, her family, and friends living happily. Then woke up quickly with a sudden crash. She looked outside it was still raining. She saw the lighting bolts and laid back in bed.

"Something's going on", she whispered.

"I feel it too", Kero said as low as possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran Syaoran I feel something wrong", Kendo-Chan said pacing around his room.

"What calm down sit", Syaoran said looking worried. 

"I cant nope cant no no", she said floating up and down "something is wrong I can feel it."

"I know I feel it too but there is nothing out their", Syaoran said pulling her down by the tail.

"Ow ok but I do feel it still", poor Kendo-Chan said pulling away from Syaoran.

Kendo-Chan glanced outside the window and closed the curtains. She flew past Syaoran and asked him to open the door. Syaoran shuck his head and laid back on the bed. Kendo-Chan pulled him by the sleeves until he got up. 

"No and no", yelled Syaoran.

"Please I have to see what's wrong something will happen if you don't let me go and check it out", Kendo cried furiously. 

"Alright but come back safe", Syaoran said wiping the poor creatures tears away.

The door opened and closed. The creak was the only noise left. Syaoran could not stay still so he called Sakura.

"Sakura can you feel something is going wrong", Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran I'm scared there is something out there and I cant see it", Sakura said while she sat at the corner of her room.

"Sakura tell him if Kendo feels it too", Kero told as he flew toward Sakura.

"Yes and she went to check it out", Syaoran said trying not to yell.

"What?", said Sakura and Kero at the same time.

Kero started passing back and forth, flying up and down, looking mad and worried. He looked at Sakura and then to the wall and he turned to Sakura again and she could see a tear run down his cheek.

*Why Kendo why did you have to leave the house you could feel that strong power. Why did you have to act like a macho girl? Please Kendo just return save and sound.

I will continue this story next time. Hope you get to read it. And I hope you enjoy it. If you have any comment please tell me in your reviews. Any problems tell me that too. It will show me what I did wrong. Thank you! **=^.**0**= **(Meow).


End file.
